


Kind Of Hidden

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is an uncle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: Based on the prompt "Where is she/he?" (request)





	Kind Of Hidden

Bucky was eating breakfast in peace, listening to some calm music by a band called Oh Wonder he had recently found. He enjoyed the soothing tones as he sat at the kitchen island when suddenly someone opened a portal right in front of him. He froze with his spoon halfway in his mouth staring into the portal.

Loki walked into the kitchen in one of the many common rooms in the Avengers compound and stared right at the long-haired man with a metallic arm.

“Where is she?” His tone was stern and his features seemed annoyed. Bucky dropped his spoon in surprise and the clank caused by it brought him back. He stuttered something unintelligible and Loki seemed to be even more annoyed. “Come on now, I don’t have all day here. You have to know where she is, you are almost like an uncle to her or something similar, am I correct?”

“Oh! You’re talking about y/n right?” Bucky wiped the table with his hand trying to pick up the mess. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her in the last couple of days. Why, is she in danger?” Bucky’s mind was suddenly filled with all kinds of worse case scenarios where you were dying or tortured in all kinds of ways. Loki noticed the fear and growing anger in Bucky’s eyes and his expression softened.

“No, gosh no! There is no need to worry, she is okay. Well, at least she should be.” Loki walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing an apple and taking a seat in front of Bucky. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the change in the other man’s demeanour.

“So what’s up, why are you looking for y/n? Come to think of it, why has no one heard from her in the last couple of days?” Bucky returned to his breakfast wondering what the  _hell_  was going on with his niece and this… Asgardian.

“She came with me to Asgard a couple days ago to visit the place and meet my adoptive father. The visit was going well, but I was stupid enough to tell her that I have never played hide and seek in my youth and well, I guess you can figure out the rest?” He sighed and shook his head with a slight chuckle. Bucky stared at him with an incredulous look on his face.

“You have never played hide and seek?” Loki looked up at the other man when he heard the sheer wonder and surprise in his voice. He shook his head with an innocent smile on his face and Bucky burst out laughing a hearty laugh. “So y/n decided to play it with you?” He wiped the tears from his eyes as Loki look at him in confusion.

“Why is this so amusing to you?” Loki asked.

“Oh y/n, it’s so like her to do something like this. And now she has been hiding for how many days?” Bucky finally calmed from the laugh.

“How–” Loki exclaimed, but the knowing look on Bucky’s face was enough. “Three days…”

“Three days! That’s a record! Well, it doesn’t surprise me when she’s playing with a newbie. You poor thing!” Bucky burst out laughing again.

“Could you please help me? I am very close to giving up, but I need to find her before the time is up. I need that price…” Loki mumbled.

“Price and time limit? Oh, she is a clever one, isn’t she? Okay, I’ll help you. She is probably hiding…” Bucky told Loki y/n’s three favourite hiding places and Loki checked every one of them.

When he finally arrived at the last one he had only an hour left, but he had finally found her. She was hiding in a small cottage in the woods by a lake and it seemed very peaceful.

 

“I have finally found you, love!” Loki exclaimed as you ran to him wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

“Only took you three days, you barely made it!” You exclaimed as you pulled away from the hug with a giggle.

“Well, someone was not playing fair. You knew I had not played this juvenile game before.” Loki pouted, but you knew he really wasn’t mad at you.

“I did promise you a price!” you reminded him as you walked into the tiny kitchen of the cottage. “My famous muddy chocolate cake! I hope you like it! I have vanilla ice cream too if you want to add that, it tastes better that way.” You smiled and Loki leaned down to peck your cheek, but you turned your head so that he instead kissed you on the lips.

“Thank you, love. This is amazing and for sure was worth the work I had to put into finding you. I almost gave a heart-attack to your uncle in the process as I might have surprised him when I tried to get some help from someone who knew you well.” He chuckled.

“Bucky? Poor man!” You leaned up and kissed him again. Maybe the two of you would have to play hide and seek again, with a bigger price next time. You smiled at Loki and he smiled back down to you, happily oblivious of the devious plan forming in your mind.


End file.
